(a) Field
The present invention generally relates to a reel for a gaming machine and a gaming machine including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A conventional gaming machine includes a display arranged with a plurality of symbols. The gaming machine rearranges the symbols in a unit game, and awards a payout to a player according to the combination of rearranged symbols (for example, United State Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0058067 and United State Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0058072). The player can start another unit game after one unit game ends.
However, in the conventional gaming machine, although the unit games are repeatedly executed, there is continuity of the unit games. Since the conventional gaming machine does not provide the continuity of the unit games, it is difficult to attract a player's interest in a game.